Star Wars/P
Padawan Padm Amidala Pagetti Rook Palpatine Panna Panna City Panna dragon Panna Prime Panna system Paploo Plagueis Podrace Poe Dameron Poe Dameron was born two years after the Battle of Yavin. He was the son of Kes Dameron and Shara Bey, both of whom were members of the Alliance to Restore the Republic and served in the First Galactic Civil War. They were both active during the Battle of Endor, which was one of the last major campaigns of the war. Poe grew up on the moon, Yavin IV. As an adult, Poe Dameron followed the virtues of his parents, and became a member of the Republic Resistance, which fought in opposition to the First Order. Trained as a pilot, he was regarded as the most accomplished fighter pilot in the Resistance. He flew an X-wing fighter and was assisted by an astromech droid named BB-8. Thirty years after the Battle of Endor, Resistance leader General Leia Organa sent Poe Dameron on an important mission to the planet Jakku in the Western Regions. He was to meet with a spiritual advisor named Lor San Tekka, who had possession a part of a map that pointed the way towards finding Luke Skywalker – the last of the Jedi. Poe met with Lor San Tekka in the village of Tuanul who gave him the map. The First Order caught word of this transaction, and the Dark Force user Kylo Ren personally led a raid on the village. As villagers fled from the squadron of First Order Stormtroopers, led by Captain Phasma, Poe Dameron placed the data chip containing the map inside of BB-8. Entering the fray, he shot and killed a Stormtrooper named FN-2003. He then fired a shot at Kylo Ren, who used the Force to freeze the blaster bolt in place. Kylo killed Lor San Tekka with his lightsaber and then took Poe Dameron prisoner. He brought him aboard the [[Star Destroyer Finalizer|Star Destroyer Finalizer]] where he interrogated him at length. Using the Force, he pressured Poe into revealing that the map was placed inside of the droid. Kylo Ren then had a bounty placed on the droid, and sent agents out to recover it. Poe Dameron was placed in a cell. Read more... Polis Massa Ponda Baba Protocol droid A protocol droid is an android (male) or gynoid (female) designed to assist human owners with various labors. They are generally programmed to assist with diplomatic functions as well as trans-species relations, or relations between sentient beings and robotic systems, such as a computer or another droid. Because of their value as diplomatic support staff, protocol droids are often programmed as translators. They may also be used as personal assistants, secretaries, household servants and maintenance crew members. Unlike many other types of droids, protocol droids are often designed and programmed to be socially compatible with sentient beings. As such, they usually possess masculine or feminine characteristics, which includes not only their visual design, but their behaviorial processes and speech patterns as well. One of the largest manufacturer of protocol droids is Cybot Galactica, which was based out of Etti IV in the Corporate Sector. Cybot is responsible for the production of the more well known protocol droid models, which includes the 3PO-series protocal droids, the TC-series protocol droids and for the military, the M-3PO series. Other manufacturers of protocol droids include the Czerka Corporation, which manufacturers the GE3-series, Arakyd Industries, which makes the RA-7 series protocol droid and Serv-O Droid, Inc, which includes the CZ-series business/communications droid and the Orbot protocol droid amongst its models.